


Pep Talk

by zinny



Series: Heart of Iron [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Peter Parker, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Mutual Pining, Parent Tony Stark, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Teen Crush, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinny/pseuds/zinny
Summary: Tony likes to think he’s pretty good at flirting, it comes naturally to him. With that being said, when he sees Peter struggling to talk to his crush, Tony decides to step in and give the kid some advice.





	Pep Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone write a headcanon about Peter having a crush on Shuri and for some reason, I fell in love with the idea so I wrote this.

Everyone was gathered around the boardroom table for their weekly meeting. Tony sat up front in the middle, Rhodey on his left and Vision to his right. Right behind him was Pepper and next to her was the Spider-Kid. Speaking of him, Tony couldn’t help but notice the tremors running through Peter’s dainty fingers while he spoke to T’Challa. If Tony didn’t know better, he’d assume it was just Peter being nervous as usual. 

Luckily, he knew the exact reason why the Spider-Kid was tense and it had to do with a certain Princess that was seated two chairs away from Tony. It was obvious the kid harbored some sort of emotions for Shuri. After all, every time they locked eyes Peter would sputter awkwardly and his face would turn a bright shade of red. From the little quirk of her mouth, Tony assumed she either entertained the idea or she at least didn’t have negative notions towards it. Either way, the secondhand embarrassment of watching Peter literally and metaphorically trip on his own two shoelaces in front of the Princess was getting out of hand. 

As soon as the meeting ended, Tony watched as Peter attempted to make a discreet exit from the room. Excusing himself from the people around him, Tony got up and followed the kid out. Just as he was out the door, Peter was already down the hall and about to turn the corner. 

“Parker!” Tony yelled, before jogging up to the kid. 

Peter paused, turning towards Tony and waiting for him to catch up. “Mr. Stark?” 

Once in front of him. Tony grinned down at Peter and placed a hand on his shoulder, “So, you and the Princess?” 

The sight of Peter’s cheeks turning the same shade as his Spider-Man suit was a sight to behold. Tony almost pitied the kid. Peter ran a hand through his messy hair and shrugged. 

“There’s nothing going on,” Peter says, slipping his hands into his pockets. 

Tony squeezed his shoulder and raised an eyebrow, “But you want there to be something, right?” 

A few silent moments passed before Peter sighed and nodded curtly. “Yeah, I-I like her.” He paused and frowned lightly. “But she’s a princess and I’m just... I’m just me.” 

“Hey,” Tony chided, pulling his hand away from the kid’s shoulder and crossing his arms. “I happen to think you’re pretty great. Plus, if I can get myself a king, you sure as fuck can get a date with a princess.” 

“Mr.Stark, I-I...” Peter starts before he is cut off by Tony, who places an arm over his shoulders. 

“Come on, kid. I’m about to teach you how to properly ask someone out.”

───────────

The following week came faster than he anticipated. The meeting just ended and as Tony was about to leave, he stopped when he noticed Peter standing a little too close to Princess Shuri in the left corner of the room.

Peter was a bit shorter than Shuri so he had to slightly look up to her. He rubbed the back of his neck and said something that made the Princess smile. Her smile in return made his cheeks glow in a cherry red hue. 

Tony bit the inside of his cheek. The kid was too damn adorable for his own good. 

They talked for a few more moments before Shuri nodded with a timid grin and walked away, Peter following her with his eyes before he exhaled deeply and slouched against the wall. His cheeks were red and his grin was wide. He turned towards Tony and gave him a thumbs up before leaving the room completely. 

“Peter, huh?” A voice said from behind him. 

Smiling to himself, Tony turned towards T’Challa, who was now next to him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Am I gonna need to play the big brother role and give your kid the shovel talk?” T’Challa teased, crossing his arms and leaning into Tony’s side. 

Tony shook his head, “The kid finally got the nerve to ask your sister out and you want to threaten him already? Pretty harsh, your majesty.”  


T'Challa hummed, “I’m guessing you’re the one who gave him the pep talk?” 

“I might have talked to him,” Tony replied with a shrug. “But it was all him. He’s a good kid.”


End file.
